In his Hoof Steps
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: Once upon a time there was a stallion who lived life like no other. Adventure was his calling and to defy the odds was his drive, in short a life filled to the brim with excitement and fortune...Years later a son was born...A son who had never seen his father yet only heard stories...Wander, the son of Strider, plans to follow this example...


**In his Hoof Steps **

_Chapter 1, A simple Life_

"He galloped towards the dragon with the speed of lightning and!-"

"And what! And what!" A restless little colt demanded the conclusion from the mother watching over him.

"You will have to wait my little Wander. I will tell you the rest tomorrow night, you need to get enough sleep if you want to hear the rest". The colt's mother tricked her child into immediately snuggling himself into a big fluffy pillow.

"Okaaaaay, only so I can hear the rest. What was my daddy really like?"

His mother made sure to take hold of his sheets and tuck him in properly, she did not want her little one catching a chill. Once she had done so she looked into his pale grey orbs and gave the colt a warm smile. She ruffled his vibrant chocolate mane to only make it look tidy once again, a typical motherly act. Before giving her answer the mother stroked his cheek and felt the softness of light brown fur, a relaxed hum helped the colt to become drowsy. "Just like you. Now go to sleep, you have chores to do tomorrow".

"Goodnight". The colt said while yawning before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams". The mare closed the door to her foal's room behind her, being sure to stay silent and not have to tell another story.

To say she was striking would be an understatement. She had a gorgeous coat of pale blue fur which was held in contrast by the sapphire blue mane and tail that had a volume and beauty like no other. Her most striking feature would be the set of twinkling amethyst eyes that held the power to enslave the heart of any stallion she wished. What struck other Ponies was that she was a Unicorn with an Earth Pony colt, obviously his father was an Earth Pony, and how she lived contently on a small farm far from any towns, it was peaceful and that is what made her content.

A sly smile creped its way onto her muzzle as she reminisced on the many adventures and the many cheeky moments shared between herself and Strider, the little colt's father. The mare made her way to bed and snuggled into her bed, it was warm and incredibly soft with emerald sheets. Many memories of her beloved Strider passed through her mind and then she pondered on how her little Wander was a most likely a spitting image of him as a colt, a thought which made her giggle.

No doubt Wander would grow up to be as handsome and witty as his father. She dreaded the day when he began finding an interest in mares, his fathers charisma was probably passed onto him as well. How she missed that dashing stallion that was her husband...He promised to come back.

There was something about his promise that just seemed right. No matter how many years it took she would wait for him in the house they built on the farm they own. One day he would wrap his rest his chin upon her head and she will bask in the warmth of his strong body.

Her mind drifted away into a blissful dream and the more she thought of her beloved the more she imagined Wander as the adventurous, daring and free spirited stallion his father was. Soon she was swept away in a dream where Strider came down the dirt road leading to the farm and Wander could finally meet the stallion who's stories had formed a role model for the young colt.

In Wander's room a dim light emanated from under the dark blue sheets of his bed. Little did his sleeping mother know that he had his muzzle buried deep into one of the many of his fathers journals. As his eyes observed every single word written on every page there was a light in his eyes...A spark which drove rulers, great warriors and adventurers to defy everything held against them and then continue forward with that spark till the day they died.

Wander, the son of Strider, born onto a simple farm with a unicorn mother would one day find the same calling his father did long ago...


End file.
